


The Way The Cookie Crumbles

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chubby, Chubby Sonic, Feeding, Forgive me SEGA, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Metal Sonic learns to cook due to Eggman getting tired of cooking for himself. Sonic, ends up gorging on his cooking and eventually gains weight. The robot doesn’t mind it much, he just likes to see his beloved lover happy.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	The Way The Cookie Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> (This was a goddamn mistake but if it’s so bad...may god himself strike me down! Fucking fight me!)

“Sonic”. 

“Hmm? What’s up Metal?”, Sonic asked. “Sonic, it’s about your waistline”, Metal Sonic replied, pointing to the growing belly the hedgehog had. “This? Don’t worry too much about it, do you really think those chili dogs have the same calorie count as water?”, Sonic added, taking another bite of his chocolate chip cookie. 

“Mmm! These are delicious Metal! You can cook and bake, the whole package! No wonder Eggman can’t help himself to your cooking too!”, Sonic said, praising his lover and eating some more. “You know how to make tiramisu’s? Oh better yet, ice cream cakes! No no, maybe banana bread!”, The now chubby hero added, daydreaming about it already. 

“Affirmative. I can bake such items, yet do not ignore the fact at hand. You are now quite the glutton, does nothing satisfy your cravings anymore?”, Metal Sonic said, partially scolding the hedgehog. “Dude, ever since you moved in all you’ve ever done was cook. I’m not dumb enough to turn down a fresh baked pie”, Sonic said, shrugging the robot’s concerns off. 

“Ooh! Speaking of pies, I loved the apple one you made last week! You think you can make a blueberry one?”, Sonic added excitedly, looking at the semi-angrily robot. “Have you fallen that far?! I thought you said that you’d stop eating chili dogs and work out again!”, Metal Sonic sighed angrily. 

“Meh. Who cares? As far as I’m concerned, Mobius hasn’t been in any trouble these last few months! That’s a new record you know?”, Sonic replied, much to the frustration of Metal. “What will the people do in their time of need, if their hero is here gorging himself on sweets and baked goods?!”, Metal Sonic added, folding his arms. 

“Metal don’t worry about it! I promise you, everything is gonna be just fine! Speaking of fine, I’m impressed you haven’t eaten much of your cooking lately. You ok?”, Sonic said, Metal Sonic’s words coming in one ear and out the other. “I’d rather keep my physique up to standards and regulations, thank you very much. You’re still missing the point Sonic! You need to cut back on the junk food!”, Metal Sonic vented, hoping the hedgehog would finally understand what he was trying to say. 

“C’mon Metal! Lighten up a little will yah? Jeez, you sure can nag”, Sonic said, rolling his eyes. “Metal as much as I love you, why use your text-to-speech voice to nag at me?”. Metal Sonic flinched at the comment and made angry dial-up sounds at the hedgehog. His eyes shone brightly showing an explosion, with a mushroom cloud coming from it. 

“Was that supposed to be robot cursing or something?”, Sonic asked chuckling. 

“You know what? That’s it! I’m going to have to stop you from eating more junk food until you can lose the extra weight!”, Metal Sonic said, walking over to the hedgehog who was lying down on the sofa. He picked up the cookie jar which was on the coffee table next to Sonic. Holding it away from Sonic he said, “I’m not baking or cooking extra until you start working out again!”, The robot added. 

“Metal! That’s totally lame! Seriously though, let me get some more of those cookies!”, Sonic said, reaching for the cookie jar. “No! I’m cutting you off until further notice!”, Metal Sonic replied, flying to a high self and placing the jar on top of it. “Not cool! It’s not my fault you make great cookies!”, Sonic shouted from the couch. 

“It doesn’t matter! I’ve got more right here!”, Sonic said, revealing a hidden plate of cookies from under a pillow. Metal Sonic mentally face palmed, as Sonic began to eat from the plate. The robot didn’t even bother acknowledging the fact that the hedgehog was getting crumbs on the couch. 

Within a few seconds, Metal Sonic snatched the plate of cookies away. Sonic retaliated by reaching for the plate: Metal Sonic tried to shove him off, only for the plate of cookies to fly out of his hands. The baked goods landed on the floor, and one landed on Metal Sonic’s head. 

Sonic immediately grabbed the cookie and ate it. He chuckled and said, “You got crumbs on your head Metal!”. The hedgehog happily licked up the crumbs and gave the robot a small forehead kiss too. “Alright, you convinced me. I’ll start working out again tomorrow”, Sonic said, holding out his pinky to the robot. 

“Pinky swear I will!”, the hedgehog added. Metal Sonic brought out his pinky as they shook on it. “Ugh, eating all those cookies sure made me full”, Sonic then said, sighing. “Yet you wanted to feast on more of them?”, Metal Sonic asked, rolling his eyes. “Hey, I cant help it! When you eat something good, you’re obviously going to eat more of it!”, Sonic replied, pouting slightly. 

“Come here. I’ll give you a belly rub”, Metal Sonic said, as the hedgehog nodded. Leaning towards his lover who stated massaging his belly, Sonic chuckled. “You sure love to spoil me don’t you?”, he asked. “You can be quite a handful Sonic, literally”, Metal replied, his hands around Sonic’s love handles. 

“Oh hardee har har. One of these days I’ll be massaging yours instead”, Sonic said, snuggling against the robot. “Me? Tomfoolery! I can’t be as easy susceptible to temptations as you are”, Metal Sonic replied, chuckling at the thought of it. Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed once more, “Wait and see Metal! I’ll be the one who will be rubbing your stomach!”. Metal Sonic laughed and said... 

“I’d like to see it happen”.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this bullshit


End file.
